


Absolute Stupidity, At It's Finest

by CheezPretzel



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Other, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPretzel/pseuds/CheezPretzel
Summary: I mess with AU Oneshots in the best way possible. Update at bottom.
Kudos: 2





	Absolute Stupidity, At It's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So little O’l me thought it would be a great idea to take the first line of Every AU One shot and put it all together to try and make something. Well. Here it is. 
> 
> Stupidity, Boredom, and Fanfiction, at its finest:

“Five, six, seven, eight, nine,  _ ten _ ,” Cole rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them as he moved through the dark caverns of his underground home. The first time Harumi met him, she thought nothing of it. Fire crackled around the three figures sitting under the massively open sky. Nya was not thrilled when she realized she’d washed up on a deserted island. 

“A scale from the Great Devourer,” Incidentally, it was Jay who discovered the mirror first.  _ I don’t want to get married to the Jade Princess of Ninjago.  _ Dawn was upon the hills. Skylor woke up to Harumi screaming. 

“It doesn’t hurt, Lloyd,” Crunch. Harumi was having a panic attack. Lloyd, Zane, and Kai were bored. Zane hated America. When the bell rang, nineteen-year-old Kai was the first to respond. Lloyd’s world was gray.

“... Thank you, I’ll let him know right away,” Cole could pinpoint the exact day it had all started. Lloyd was late.

“Have your chips ever glitched out?” Harumi touched the little window on the pregnancy test in her hands, gripping the pinkish-red handle with a malicious smile on her face.  Mornings on the Steppe were cold. 

Jay missed home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I suppose I should explain where I’ve been the past two months. The truth, I had to drop a couple hobbies in order to focus on schoolwork. You all probably want to hear that I’ll be right back and keep writing at my regular schedule, like I always do, but that’s just not possible. I still love doing this, writing, and imagining and dreaming, but I’m going to have to tone it down a bit. I’m sure that’s incredibly disappointing, but I’m still here, just a bit more distant now. I can’t wait to publish this year’s Holiday special in a few days, and we’ll see how it goes from there.
> 
> (Ps: Thank you for reading this MONSTROSITY of a story)


End file.
